Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: In the Wizarding World, reincarnation was relatively unknown. But Harry is one, and so are a few others. So who were they? And how are they going to change the Wizarding World as we know it? Warning! Contains slash and slight character bashing!
1. A Scattered Dream, But a Far Off Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter in any way. If I did, Kairi would be completely out of the picture. So would Ginny. But since that can't happen, I don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _A__ Scattered Dream, but a Far Off Memory_**

When Harry woke, it would often be to screams. Most of the time they were his screams from him waking from his nightmares, nightmares about _Cedricmothergreenlightdeath_, or from Petunia or Vernon screaming at him to wake up.

Sometimes though, even before his fourth year, the screams were result of something different, dreams, '_Or were they memories?_' _as Harry often wondered_, of darkness, keys, a graveyard (Voldemort's resurrection didn't help with that), orange eyes, light fading, and a falling sky. Harry never did understand why he screamed the loudest for the last so often, screams that were often laden with fear and desperation. But with those nightmares came good dreams, dreams of a sunny island, a star shaped fruit, sky blue eyes shining with light, laughter and love, bringing warmth and joy to his heart. Dreams of those same blue eyes shedding happy tears while hugging him like his life depended on it.

It was only half way through summer that he understood what the dreams stood for. He had spoken to Sirius regarding the dreams, and the man had immediately led Harry to the Black library, picking out an odd book, titled _**Past Dreams, How to deal with Reincarnation**_. Harry had looked at the man as if he was crazy, but decided to indulge him.

Sirius had been right though. Reading the book had revealed that he had many of the classic signs that showed he had been reincarnated. Further research found that he could get the memories of his past self and fully integrate with him, both in form and powers. Harry had been tempted, but he wasn't sure if he would be fully replaced by his past self. Instead, with Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley Twins' help, he snuck out of Grimmauld Place and found his way to Gringotts, which dealt with procedures regarding reincarnation, hence would know more about the aftermath.

The goblins were informative. They were quite surprised that he was inquiring about reincarnation, but once he mentioned that he had been having a large number of odd dreams unrelated to his current self even before he began Hogwarts, they took the matter more seriously. According to them, reincarnation was rare, and ever regaining memories of their past life in the form of dreams was even rarer. Though, the goblins assured Harry that should he want to fully regain those memories, the memories of his current life would not fade to the back of his mind. He returned to Grimmauld Place secretly, going over the information with Sirius, Remus and the twins, before making his decision.

Returning to Gringotts a few days later, two days before his trail, Harry requested that his memories be fully unlocked. The process itself would take three long hours, but in the end, Harry felt that it would be worth it. And with that, Harry was put into a deep sleep, which would help with the ritual used to merge his past and present self together.

* * *

**I really shouldn't be doing this but I did it anyway. Yet another crossover and fanfic when I already have quite a few to write. Oh well. **

**It's yet another Harry reincarnation fic, but slightly different in some way. For one thing, the fandom used is not any of the ones commonly used for a such a fic. For another, only certain characters are reincarnated, not almost the whole main cast like it was in some FF7/HP crossovers. Not mocking those though. I love all of the FF7/HP crossovers, especially Donum Deae by Lord Shinta! This fic was slightly inspired by those fics. **

**By the way, don't mind the sloppy explanation over the reincarnation bit. The heart works in weird ways, so I'll actually blame my messy reincarnation explanation on it instead. In fact, I will most likely do that at some point of this story.**

**Hope people will read and review this first chapter! Plus make a guess who got reincarnated into Harry this time! Its kinda obvious, but guess on anyway! Now to find who else to reincarnate... **

***Spoiler!***

**Sora is definitely not being reincarnated into any of the HP characters. Its for plot purpose! But he HAS reincarnated into the HP timeline and world, just not as anyone Harry knows.**


	2. Ritual of Awakening, Aftermath, Surprise

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter, or else KH will go through anime worlds instead of Disney, and HP will have more forms of magic available!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ritual of Awakening, Aftermath and Surprises**

When Riku, _'Harry,' he had to remind himself,_ woke up, it was to a searing pain on his forehead, right where his scar was. Rubbing the area, he turned to one of the goblins that were cleaning up the runes that made up the Ritual of Awakening, and asked, "I thought the ritual was supposed to be painless. What happened?"

The goblin stopped his work to look at him in surprise before saying, "At some point during the ritual you started screaming. We almost stopped the ritual right there. It was a second scream that made us decide not to stop the ritual, a scream originating from your scar."

Riku _'Harry! Darn it, I'm going to have to get used to this!'_ raised his eyebrow at this statement, and asked, "My scar?"

The goblin just sighed, "I don't know who was crazy enough to split his soul seven times, but some how, some way, your scar became a horcrux. This is the first time we've seen a living horcrux, but for some reason, during the Ritual of Awakening, that soul piece was destroyed by what looked like dark fire."

At the mention of a split soul, Harry's _'Oh to the Darkness with this. I'll refer myself as Riku but still answer to Harry.' _memories of his second year immediately came to the front of his mind, memories of him driving a basilisk fang into a diary, with a younger Voldemort screaming curses at him as a portion of his soul faded away.

_'Crap,'_ Riku thought, paling at the revelation, before thinking through further and deciding, '_Better keep this to myself as a trump card should I need it.'_

The goblin whom he spoke to before then questioned, "Do you wish to take a test to see what magics you have inherited from your previous life? Judging by the reflexive conjuring of that dark fire in your unconscious state, they may be quite powerful."

Riku just looked at him and agreed, "Why not? It's not like I will truly be able to know what magics I have retained from my previous life unless I do the test."

"That would cost you 10 galleons in addition of the 30 galleons for the Ritual of Awakening, thus coming to a total of 40 galleons." The goblin declared, giving Riku a toothy grin as the boy shook his head, thinking, _'Why, I am not surprised that they would demand payment for this.'_

As the boy got up, he saw a nearby mirror and decided to take a look at the changes in his appearance. He was surprised by the change in height for one. He had been shorter as Harry, but now that both of them had merged, Riku had grown taller. The other surprise was his hair, which had straightened out and taken on Riku's former silver hair color, with streaks of black intermingling with them. His eyes had not changed much, while it had gained a slightly bluish tint, under the right lighting, it still looked emerald green. Internally, the part that was Harry was relieved that his eyes had not changed much as it was the only thing that remained of his mother. Though, he realised he would not need his glasses anymore, as his horrid eyesight had somehow repaired itself during the ritual. The last change, of course, was the rapidly fading lighting shaped scar on his fore head.

_'Wow, I really doubt most people would recognise me as Harry Potter anymore with this many changes to my appearance,'_ Riku thought while imagining the reactions of those people when he told them he was Harry Potter, before chuckling under his breath.

Another goblin, seeing that he had gotten used to the changes in his appearance, quickly ushered him to another room within Gringotts, before setting down an empty parchment on the table

"What's this for?" Riku questioned, confused as to what they were about to do.

"Oh this? I need you to add a few drops of blood to the parchment. It should reveal any magical abilities you have acquired," The goblin explained, urging Riku to do it as quickly as possibly, handing him a small knife.

Taking the knife, Riku lightly cut his finger, and let the blood drip onto the parchment. As the blood soaked into the parchment, words started to appear revealing to him information on his newly acquired magical abilities

Harry James Potter(Formerly Riku Reimei)  
Age: 16 (Soul Age: Unknown)  
Current Wand: 11 inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather (Due to changes in magical core, current wand is no longer suitable for spell casting)  
Abilities:  
Wizarding Magic(Partial to DADA and Dark Arts, no mastery in any)  
Parsel Magic (Magical Inheritance through Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcrux)  
Ability to summon Keyblade (Inherited from Keyblade Wielder Terra)  
Enhanced Physical Capabilities  
One-Handed Sword Fighting (FULLY MASTERED)  
Dark Elemental Magic (FULLY MASTERED)  
Elemental Magic(All forms, no mastery in any)  
Light Magic (FULLY MASTERED)  
Wandless Magic Manipulation (FULLY MASTERED)  
Recognised Keyblade Master (Trained and Recognised by Master Yen Sid)

It was a short list, but it summed up Riku's abilities and Harry's abilities perfectly. Though, he was surprised that his current wand no longer suited him. _'Maybe I should go to Ollivander's to understand why,' _Riku contemplated.

Before he got up to leave, the goblin stopped him, and reminded him, "Mister Potter? Payment?"

Blushing at forgetting something so obvious, Riku took out his money pouch, only to realise there was not enough Galleons in it. Turning to the goblin, he asked, "Is it possible to make the payment straight from the vault? I don't have enough money on me at the moment."

Sneering at his carelessness, the goblin replied, "Yes you can make a payment from the vault, just give me the key."

Mentally relieved that Sirius had manage to steal his key away from Mrs Weasley, Riku handed the goblin the key. However...

"This is a copy! Mister Potter shouldn't you have the real key with you?"

At those words, Riku just looked at the goblin in surprise, and said, "But this is the only key I have."

The goblin's eye's immediately widened before cursing in it's own language, before informing Riku, "The original should never have left your hands! I'll alert the goblins in charge of your vaults to destroy the missing keys and any copies and issue new ones." The goblin then took the key it had and destroyed it with its own magic. "We'll give you the new key before you leave this bank. I assume you are using your trust vault for this?"

Riku, understanding the question, quickly said yes. He was led out of the office and back to the main hall, and was handed his new set of keys by a goblin that he recognised. "We've already taken out payment for the ritual from the vault. Don't loose this set, since this will be the only time we replace the keys for you!" The goblin then immediately stalked off muttering about careless wizards.

Riku looked at the goblin before shouting at it with a slight smirk on his face, " Thanks, Griphook!" and tried his best not to snicker as the goblin turned around in complete shock at being thanked. Reactions from the other patrons to the bank were just as funny. Hiding his face to stifle his laughter, Riku walked out of the bank, and headed to Ollivanders, where he would hopefully find a wand more compatible with him, and understand why his holly wand would no longer work for him.

* * *

**My muse has been working overtime for this! At first I wanted this chapter to go straight into Riku's trial, but then I realised I needed to explain the aftermath of the Ritual of Awakening, thus this chapter ended up Gringotts centric. The next chapter will be about his wands. And after that is his trial and another reincarnated person. Who? Its a surprise! The person I chose is an odd one, but it suits the circumstances that I shall orchestrate during this fic.**

**Btw, there shall be three OC characters I shall use as reincarnations. I will not reveal their names just yet, as they shall only appear sometime before 6th year.**

**Reimei means Dawn - Way to Dawn is Riku's signature keyblade, hence I use that name as his surname.**

**52 views, 4 faves and 4 alerts in the span of one day, thats a new record for me! Thanks to SleepyMangaHead for reviewing!**


	3. Wands

**AN: For just 2 chapters, I have gathered 15 individuals who have faved and/or followed this fic. Wow… Getting teary eyed here… **

**In case anyone asks, there's a reason why I didn't go into the by now clichéd plot idea of Dumbledore stealing of Harry's money straight away during the previous chapter. 1. Its overdone. 2. Riku is way more Slytherin than Harry ever was, so he won't reveal the fact that he has the upper hand just yet. There will be some mention of this in this chapter 3. Riku is the type to silently brood over the facts that he is given, or discuss it with someone he trusts.**

**I added two more people to my list of reincarnated people. They played a part in the KH world but never got a chance to meet each other, despite coming from the same series. Let me say this: One can become his nickname and the other can now turn into the animal he has obsessed about. I was about to place their confrontation in this chapter when I realised this chapter was going to end up quite long, so I decided to put that bit in another chapter. This is one is Riku centric again. The two other reincarnations are appearing in their own chapter, i.e. a slight interlude before going back to Riku. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? *Sigh* I don't own KH or HP.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Wands**_

It was awfully easy getting to Ollivanders' unnoticed. Harry no longer looked like his former self, hence easily blended in with the crowd. Silver hair, while uncommon, was easily written off as a metamorphmagus ability or a mishap with the colour changing charm.

As Riku made it out of the crowd and into Ollivanders', he immediately took care of his surroundings. Similar to his first visit, boxes lined the shelves in the shops, each, as Riku now knew, containing a different wand.

"This place hasn't changed much," Riku muttered as he looked around.

"Of course it would not have, Mister Potter. You, however have changed greatly since your first visit here."

At voice, Riku jumped in surprise, reflexively summoned the Way to Dawn and pointed it in the voice's direction. What he saw though was not an enemy, but Mr Ollivander, the man's two hands in a placating gesture. With that Riku relaxed and dismissed his Keyblade, saying to the man, "Sir, please don't scare me like that, I could have hurt you."

Ollivander just gave a knowing smile, and replied, "But you wouldn't, since you would need me to make you a new wand, young Keyblade Master."

Riku quirked an eyebrow at the old man's knowledge of the Keyblade, but decided not to question why and how he had such information. Instead, he decided to ask, "How did you know I needed a new wand, sir? I didn't even say anything about it."

Ollivander just took his measuring tape and let it measure out every part of Riku's body, and said while taking out boxes of wands, "The only time one would be in need of a new wand is when they have broken their wand to the point it cannot be repaired, or when their magical core has gone through a sudden change that their magical orientation would no longer suit their current wand. Your need is due to the latter." He stops the measuring tape wandlessly, and places down the boxes of wands he gathered.

"So why am I no longer compatible with my wand?" asked Riku.

"Young man, a holly and phoenix feather core wand is a strongly light oriented wand. Your core during your first trip to my shop was just that."

"And now?"

"Now? Now it's an odd mixture of both light and dark, with darkness being slightly dominant to the light. Your wand will not work for any core with darkness in it. Now tell me, is your wand hand still the same?"

"Yes?"

"Try this 13", ash, dragon heartstring, slightly pliant"

A wave. *CRASH! BANG!*

"Not this one, here. 12", hawthorn and dragon heart string, springy."

Another wave. *ZAP!*

"Not that one either…"

An hour later…

"Hmm, so far the only compatible wand wood is vinewood. Maybe with a more exotic core… Aha! Here, try this. 13" vinewood with basilisk scale core, unyielding," said Ollivander as he shoved said wand into Riku's hand.

Waving the wand, Riku felt a slight tug on his magic, and the results were surprising. Instead of the violent reactions he had been getting with all the other wands, small little flickers of light and specks of darkness floated around him. Ollivander was just as surprised, muttering out, "Curious."

Riku just turned to him and inquired, "What's so curious?"

The man just shook his head and replied, "I thought your wand would be a more balanced one, with no preference to light or dark, similar to your magical core. While this was the case for your wand wood, the core is more suited for darker magics than anything."

Ollivander continued explaining, "That particular wand was passed to me my grandfather, who had been given a piece of basilisk skin by a group of hunters. He forged that particular wand. A wand suited for one whose personality has hidden depths and dark pasts that they have overcome, he told me."

'_Hidden depths and dark pasts huh? I guess my overprotective side for my friends and my inner darkness counts as that,'_ Riku thought, before asking Ollivander, "How much do I owe you?"

"Since the wand is to replace your old one, 8 galleons. I suggest you keep your old wand. Who knows, someone might be more compatible to it than you are!"

Paying the old man and taking note of his advice, Riku nodded the man goodbye, before making his way out of Diagon Alley and back to Grimmauld Place, hoping to get back in unnoticed.

'_I hope the Polyjuice potion the twins made for Sirius is holding up…'_ Riku thought, grimacing at the possibility of being found out or being yelled at by Mrs Weasely.

* * *

**Damn my muse for giving me more ideas today! It's on overdrive! **

**Read and Review! **


	4. ItB 1: Puppy and Chocobo, Reunited

**Disclaimer: TO HELL WITH THIS! JUST REFER TO THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS FOR THE DISCLAIMER! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS I DON'T OWN THE RESPECTIVE SERIES?! … … Whoops. Did it anyway.**

* * *

_**In the Background 1: Puppy and Chocobo, Reunited**_

_Back at No 12, Grimmauld Place,_

"What is taking Harry so long? He said he'd be back in about four hours!" Sirius, having been Polyjuiced to look like Harry, grumbled to Remus, who was laughing at the man's predicament. "It's a miracle they haven't figured out Harry's missing yet and it's me under Polyjuice!"

"Well you did make a big ruckus about wanting to be left alone by the rest of our current house mates. They all assumed that you are holed up in Buckbeak's room," Remus replied, before teasing him cheekily, "I didn't think you would know what to do when Harry came to you for advice. I was actually going to say something to him regarding the subject but you pulled him into the library before I could. Looks like you do have some knowledge there in that head of yours!"

At that, the Polyjuiced Sirius snorted, and replied, "The only reason I knew about that book was because I experienced the same things as Harry did when I was in 5th year. It was the other reason why I even ran to James in the first place! My core had changed from a dark core with capability of light magic to a light core with little to no ability to use dark magic. My mother would have killed me if she ever found out!" Then thinking back to what Remus said, Sirius turned to question him, "And what about you? How do you know about reincarnation? It's Pureblood only knowledge!"

Remus just smiled sadly, "I had been given the full brunt of memory like dreams right after I got bitten and turned into a werewolf. During first year, I looked through the library for any information on such dreams, since they were a lot more frequent than those who did not have possible means to trigger the memories from surfacing. I stumbled upon a book detailing about the type of dreams one could get one day. That book gave information on how strong detailed and interconnecting dreams were often memories of past lives and how to bring those memories fully to the surface. One trip to Gringotts did the trick."

Sirius just blinked at the new information he received and said, "Huh. You learn something new everyday. So how did you hide this from us? No glamor charm would be perfect in hiding changes in appearance."

"You first," Remus countered.

Sighing, Sirius relented and explained, "Fine. I used magic to change my hairstyle and got coloured contacts. My hair was originally naturally spiked backwards and my eyes were blue in colour. The rest was a permanent glamor charm set for the face casted on my contact lenses. Had to take them off before taking the Polyjuice though"

"My turn. I did the same as you for the hair, and had a permanent glamor charm casted on an earring I keep in my pockets set for my face as well. My hair, like yours, was naturally spiked, and blond instead of brown. As for my eyes, they were naturally blue, but because of my werewolf side, the eye color bled through and turned it green."

Blinking again at the description, Sirius wondered out loud, "Wonder why Moody didn't mention it. He didn't say anything about mine 'cause I told him when I joined the Aurors. He pretty much kept hexing me till I explained, that paranoid bastard."

The werewolf just laughed, "So that's why he was not surprised when I told him about reincarnation during the first war! The book and Gringotts goblins mentioned it was rare, but I wasn't expecting the two of us and Harry to be reincarnations!"

Sirius just grinned widely as Remus laughed.

However, when Remus opened his eyes from the laughter, he stopped laughing. Instead his eyes widened and Remus gasped in shock, staring at Sirius' left cheek before looking carefully at his face, as if Remus had seen a ghost. Sirius, curious as to why his friend started acting like that, questioned, "Remus? Is there something on my face? Did the potion wear off?" At that last question he hurriedly looked for the bottle containing the Polyjuice, only for Remus to make him freeze as he said a name with complete shock in his voice. A name he only heard his friends from his past call him by.

"Zack?"

Sirius stood stock still at that.

"Zack? That is you right? Please speak to me!"

At those words, Sirius made an animalistic growl at Remus, the side of him that was his animagus form leaking through to his human side, "Glamor. Off. Right now."

Remus, with a strange look on his face, undid the spell on his hair. He also slowly reached into his right pant pocket, took out an earring shaped like a wolf's head holding another ring in its mouth, and tossed it to the other side of the room. The glamor immediately fell.

Sirius' jaw dropped. In front of him, Chocobo hairstyle and all, was the one friend he never thought he'd see again. After his first reincarnation without finding him, the former First Class Soldier had almost given up all hope of finding the blond when he had been reincarnated for the second time. Staring at him, he whispered out, "Chocobo-head?"

*Bam!*

"OW! Cloud! What was that for?!" Sirius complained while rubbing his head.

Remus just put away the frying pan (_Sirius: Where did you get that from…_) that he had used to hit Sirius on the head, huffing in annoyance, "Not a chocobo, Zack! I've told you time and time again that I hate that nickname."

Inwardly though, Remus was smiling at the familiarity of their argument. When he saw the scar on Sirius' face appearing as the Polyjuice potion wore off, he had though he was dreaming. But when his eyes shifted from the scar to the rest of the face, the Polyjuice had worn off, and in front of him was puppy he could never find in his last life even though the flower girl had ended up in the same world he had ended up in. Between fighting Sephiroth, running away from Tifa and helping the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee clear the world from Heartless and Nobodies, Cloud rarely had any free time. When he did though, he would spend days scouring the worlds for the puppy. He had found evidence of him at Olympus Coliseum, where Zack had placed as one of the few competitors, but not once did he ever reappear in that world. Like Zack, he had almost given up hope with his second reincarnation.

*Bok!* "OW! Cloud!"

Remus blushed slightly when he realised he had reflexively whacked Sirius on the head again, this time with a struggle bat that he had conjured, when the man had tried to glomp him.

"Zack, take the Polyjuice already! We'll catch up later! I don't want anyone to come in and see us like–" And Remus' nagging was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Sirius! Quickly switch with… me?"

A shocked black and silver haired teen, stood at the door way, hand in the middle of removing an invisibility cloak as he stared at the two men. Recognising the voice, Sirius, shocked at how the boy looked so similar to Sephiroth, squeaked out his question, "Harry?!"

"Who? Wait, that voice! Sirius?! What the hell!" Harry just screeched in surprise, then his gaze turned to the only blond in the room before reacting even more surprised. "Cloud?!"

In response, Remus could react as calmly as he could, even if he was just as surprised as the rest of them, "Riku? You were reincarnated as Harry?"

Sirius, becoming even more surprised, shouted, "Wait, you two know each other?! How?!"

Well, this little gathering is becoming extremely awkward…

* * *

**AN: I made it really obvious in the previous chapter who the reincarnations were this time a round. I was really upset when I saw Zack, but no Cloud, Sephiroth, Angeal, or Genesis while I watched cutscenes of KH:BBS. I was like, "Wait! Why aren't the other four there?!" KH does not give the Final Fantasy characters any reason as to why they ended up in the worlds they were in. Tidus, Selphie, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, and EVEN Aerith! None of them made references to their own game or their pasts. In KH3D, this was explained for the TWEWY gang. Hell! There were major spoilers for non TWEWY players when Josh used his wings! His F***ING WINGS! **

**Huff, huff…**

**Okay enough ranting. This chapter, and chapters introducing characters not important to the storyline other than for amusement, because I wanted them to have a chance to be reincarnated, or emotional support of the main players of this fanfiction i.e. Sora and Riku, are going to be known as "In the Background"s. They shall cover mainly how they went through their reincarnation process, or in this case, talk it out. They will be slightly long, but will be important for the plot as it progresses. Because Zack and Cloud are here, Riku's emotional support base has started, and so has Sora's. They will be advice givers and… I won't say anymore for the sake of spoiling the rest of the plot I have laid out. Note though: There will be one exception to this case because of his further involvement in the plot. I won't say who though.**

**To Randomperson: Thanks for your suggestions and review! However, I already have Axel and Xion's reincarnations thought out. And they're not who you think they will be. Axel is definitely a Weasely, but he's none of those that are normally Reno candidates for FF7HP reincarnation fics. My choice will surprise you all a lot, but reasons will be explained in an "In the Background" chapter. 'Mione is NOT a reincarnation. I have no urge to add Zexion into this fic as Hermione's reincarnation as he strikes me as a Slytherin-Ravenclaw cross, not a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw cross in terms of personality and actions. Any personality changes that I make is already in their original personality, depending on how I interpret it. Example: Harry was classed as a possible Slytherin, but chose Gryffindor. Riku has an even mix of Gryffindor bravery and Slytherin cunning and ambition. So when Riku's personality awoke, it brings Harry's neglected Slytherin side out. Either way, thanks for the review.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

******(Psst! Btw, Harry's old personality leaked through in this chapter. And did you know that in the previous chapter, Zack and Cloud almost stole the show? Their parts was an on the spot decision and ****literally **wrote itself out! So I cut that part out and placed it in this "In the Background" chapter.)


	5. Slight Revelations and the Musings of-

**Kiri: SOPA IS DONE FOR! WE'VE REACHED 100,000 SIGNATURES YESTERDAY! LETS PRAY THE PETITION GOES THROUGH! **

**Disclaimer is in the first three chapters. Look there.**

**Warning! Slight Dumbles, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing this chapter! (Not much though. I try to keep bashing to a minimum. To the point that it's barely noticeable.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Slight Revelations and the Musings of a Muggleborn Witch.**_

_12 Grimmauld Place, Buckbeak's room_

Riku was extremely annoyed.

When he got back from his little trip to Diagon Alley, he expected to see Sirius in his Polyjuiced form and Remus in Buckbeak's room. Instead there was a long, spikey, black haired, blue eyed man, and another man with blond hair and blue eyes, who he recognised as Cloud, someone who Sora had considered an older brother.

He almost went into shock when he heard Sirius' voice coming from the other man and seeing Cloud did not help since the man had tried to kill him more than once for "Trying to taint his little brother". Riku had screeched out in surprise at all this, some of Harry's personality leaking through.

Now though, everything had been explained. Sirius was Zack, who was Cloud's mentor in their original world. What was annoying was how the man had started bouncing around like a puppy. Beside him, Cloud, who had explained he had been reincarnated into Remus, just face palmed in both annoyance and embarrassment.

Wondering what had elicited that sort of reaction from the werewolf, Riku decided to ask, "Cloud? Did Sir – I mean Zack do this often back on your world?"

Cloud just groaned, and said, "Yes… It was way worse when he was hyped up on sugar or on this world, butterbeer."

Riku sweat dropped at that, thinking, _'Can someone even get hyper on butterbeer? Then again, this is Sirius were talking about…'_

Cloud then continued, "Anyways, lets just wait for him to get that energy out of his system. In the mean time, how was your trip to Diagon Alley?"

Riku then carefully explained the details of what happened during and after the ritual, with Cloud interrupting a certain points to make comments or ask questions. He mentioned the soul piece (Remus: Horcruxes are the foulest of magics. Doesn't surprise me You-Know-Who would use dark methods to extend his life), his additional abilities (Remus: I myself retained some of the magic Merlin taught us, plus my SOLDIER enhancements), his need for a new wand, and the situation with the bank.

Surprisingly, Zack stopped bouncing around when he mentioned that the key that he stole was not even the real key. Instead the man sat down in front of Riku and listened carefully to what he said the goblins told him. By the end of the explanation, Zack had begun growling lowly about stupid old men and thieves. He then said to Riku "Harry, Dumbledore was the one who gave Molly that key, if I'm right. That means that it is possible that he has been stealing from your vaults in disguise of withdrawing the money on your be–"

Riku just raised his hand, and interrupted Zack, "I know, Zack. I gathered this much when the goblins told me about it. What's worse is that the old man was behind most of the major incidences during my past four years at Hogwarts. He should have destroyed the Sorcerer's Stone when he knew of Voldemort's interest in it in the beginning of first year. He should have noticed that a dark artefact had made its way into the school early in second year. He could have just asked us to give us our memories of third year regarding Wormtail. Lastly, he should have noticed Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody!"

At the end of the rant, Riku buried his face in his hands, and started grumbling, "That way I would not have gotten this stupid hero complex and lived a somewhat normal school year… Damn old man and his manipulations… Sora's the hero, not me! Argh! How did Sora deal with this?!"

Cloud and Zack just chuckled as the Riku started another rant about Sora's slight hero complex and how Harry's hero complex was just as bad during the first four years. Then Zack realised how similar Riku was to someone both he and Cloud knew.

"You know, he reminds me of Seph whenever he ranted about Genesis' drama queen act. Don't you agree Cloud?"

Cloud just laughed at Zack's statement. He then looked at the clock that was on the wall of the room and blinked in surprise before resting a hand on Riku's shoulder, interrupting his rant. Riku just looked at him annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that young man. Your rants were getting tiresome, and we have to leave the room now before any one gets too suspicious, since it's almost dinner," Cloud explained to Riku while giving him a stern look.

As soon as he finished that sentence, a voice cut through the air. "Harry! Come down, its dinner time! Also Remus, Black! I know you're in Buckbeak's room with him so come down for dinner as well!"

Riku and Zack just looked at each other before laughing, while Cloud just pouted since he knew it was him they were laughing at. Putting on the items that held their permanent glamor charm in place, Sirius and Remus stood where Zack and Cloud once were. Riku though, decided to forgo the glamor and leave his appearance as it is. At the raised eyebrow from both Sirius and Remus, Riku just said, "I could always say that I hid the changes under a glamor charm until today when I decided I would not bother with it anymore. It would explain my so called outburst that led me to hide in Buckbeak's room the whole day."

Accepting the explanation the three made their way down the stairs and into the dining room while carefully avoiding the portrait of Sirius' mother.

* * *

**(AN: For the sake of Hermione, Riku is going to be referred too as Harry. This is only until Harry explains his situation, which will happen later.)**

When Harry finally came out of Buckbeak's room, Hermione had been surprised to see how much his appearance had changed in such a short time. Gone was the messy rat's nest that used to be his hair. His hair was still short, but it had become straight, spiking out at the ends, and the colour of his hair had become an interesting mix of black and silver. What surprised her even more was the cold attitude he had used to regard Ron and Ginny when they tried to talk to him.

_~Flashback~_

"_Harry! What the hell did you do to your hair?!" Ginny screeched in horror at the sight of Harry's now straight and silver streaked hair._

_Harry just looked at her coldly before walking to sit in between Remus and Sirius at the other side of the dining table. Then Ron, taking offense, shouted at him, "Harry, Ginny asked you a question! Why are you ignoring her?! Heck, for Merlin's sake, why are you ignoring all of us?!"_

"_You said she asked?"_

_Everyone froze at how cold and emotionless Harry sounded, that even the other Order members who had just entered the dining room stopped in place. _

"_You said I'm ignoring you?"_

_Hermione shivered at his tone of voice and knew it would be a bad idea to speak up. Ron, however, didn't seem to take a hint, and shouted back, "Yes you're ignoring us! I thought you already forgave us for withholding information earlier, are you mad at us again?!"_

_Hermione sighed in relief when Harry just smirked. It wasn't going to be another full blown shouting match like his first day in Grimmauld Place. But his next sentence made her freeze up again._

"_Of course I'm still mad at the lack of communication from my two so called 'friends'. Hence the reason I ignored all of you this afternoon. As for Ginny, she didn't ask. She screeched. Thus, it was not a valid question. But to answer it anyway…"_

_Ginny leaned forward in apprehension as Harry trailed off in the middle of his explanation before he snapped at her, "None of your damn business! You don't have any say in what I do nor should you care." _

"_Harry, don't be rude. She was only curious," Mrs Weasley reprimanded as she laid the food out on the table. However, Harry just muttered out, "I'll stop being rude when everyone stops treating me like some disabled person. I'm not that fragile."_

"_We know that Harry, now eat your dinner," Remus sighed, before covering his oversensitive ears with his hands as Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand and woke the portrait of Walburga Black yet again, her screams breaking the awkward silence that had unknowingly settled over the room._

_~Flashback end~_

Hermione was glad that Tonks' clumsiness had, for once, eased an already tense situation. But what happened next scared the wits out of everyone except Sirius and Remus for some reason.

_~Flashback~_

"_Filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, mudbloods! Oh, my ancestors would kill you all for tainting these halls with all you filth! Freaks the lot of you!" Screamed the portrait of Walburga Black. At the last statement though, the screams of disgust became screams of fear and terror as a ball of fire slammed into the side of the portrait before consuming it in flames, silencing the screams of the portrait with it._

_Everyone then turned their heads in the direction the ball of fire came from, only to find Harry with one outstretched, slightly smoking hand, the other occupied with a fork. Probably noticing the stares, Harry just looked up and frowned, before saying, "What? She was annoying me and Remus was hurting due to his sensitive hearing!"_

_~Flashback End~_

Sirius had started rolling on the floor with laughter when the portrait burst into flames. Hermione had only made out a few short sentences he had been laughing out, such as, "Never thought to set her on fire", "Fireball tag" and "Fira spell". Remus had bonked him on the head with a frying pan (Hermione: Was that from the kitchen?) and stopped his laughter before she could hear anymore, but it had her thinking.

Hermione wasn't so dumb as to blindly trust authority figures after her first year. Like Ron, she was offered money by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry after the end of her first year. Unlike Ron, that jealous prat, the minute Harry had saved her from that troll, she had mentally pledged her allegiance to him, hence she refused the old man's offer. She knew that Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley had made deals with Dumbledore in exchange for money from Harry's vault. So with the way Harry had started to act, she guessed that he had begun to notice the manipulations around him.

The change in hairstyle and hair colour though, couldn't be explained by a simple visit to the hair stylist over the holidays, as Harry could not have cast a glamor charm then. Remus and Sirius were acting like nothing had changed, thus confirming that they knew what was happening to Harry. Sirius had slipped out that unknown spell's name as well. Hermione didn't understand how did Harry cast it wandlessly and why Sirius knew what it was.

Hence, Hermione knew that she was going to have to do what she did best: Research. She had to understand what was happening to him on the same level as Remus and Sirius before she could truly help Harry deal with the manipulations around him in any way. But first, she might as well find some more law books regarding trials in the Wizarding World. Better to give him some ammo to use against the biased Ministry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know I promised to post this chapter two weeks ago. My muse dried up with school, and SOPA, so sorry! But I've posted it, with modifications to my storyline again, thanks to a certain muggleborn witch!**

**Really thanks everyone for making their guesses! Especially you Randomperson! It really makes me happy someone enjoys my fanfiction to try to contribute to ideas. Gamma Cavy, thanks for guessing who might Axel be as well! However, I cannot answer your guess for Axel since he's appearing soon! **

**This is what I can tell you though. Including Riku, Cloud and Zack, there shall only be 10 reincarnated people from the Kingdom Hearts series, and three of them will be reincarnated into OCs. Kairi is not reincarnated in this world as she is a princess of heart, meaning she will only reincarnate in the world her heart was connected to i.e. Radiant Garden, at least in my opinion. I am not making Dumbles a reincarnation since I bashed him a little this chapter. None of the villains or known powerful wizards in the Kingdom Hearts series are to be reincarnated, as Kingdom Hearts itself has deemed the villains unworthy of such. Only one villain shall be reincarnated, and he is in that list of 10!**

**Randomperson! KEEP GUESSING! You have ONE CORRECT ANSWER! Gave you a lot of hints so have fun guessing who the remaining three characters and their reincarnations are! (Whoops! Going overboard here! Suddenly making this a guessing game!)**

**********I keep putting off Axel's appearance as my chapters keep getting longer. Stupid muse. Hermione just wrote herself into this chapter, just like Zack and Cloud almost did for chapter three. Her bit is not an In the Background chapter as it describes Riku's actions from her point of view. Hence, the chapter is still Riku centric.**

**********You know, with all the excitement with writing this fic I forgot to mention that this is my first time I'm writing a Harry Potter fic, and I'm going on what I remember from fics and the movies to write this out, so forgive me if its a little messy.**

**Please continue to read and review! **


	6. Old Man's Manipulations poof!-

**Disclaimer is not on this page/chapter. Go to Chapter 1 or 2 if you wish to read the disclaimer. If that is all, I hope you enjoy this installment of Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**__** Old Man's Manipulations *poof!*, Helpful Forgiven Friend, and…**_

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

While Harry had been missing (not that anyone actually knew) and Hermione had contemplated about her friend's changes when he returned (again, not like she knew that he had gone off on his own), a certain old man was up in his office, not knowing of the chaos that was about to occur from the upheaval of several of his plans.

Dumbledore had made them the moment the prophecy had been revealed to him. He knew there were only two children born at the end of July, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. Both born to those that had faced Voldemort in battle and escaped with their lives. However, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would only consider someone like himself, a half-blood, as a potential threat. Thus that left the Potter clan as the main target. Knowing this, the old man had made plans, one to ensure the entire Potter clan was wiped out should their son be the Chosen One of prophecy, another to ensure that he would be able to hold claim to their family fortune, by proclaiming the young heir as Dark should he survive the encounter with Voldemort, killing him and claiming his vaults through right of conquest, as he would not have left a will, or have any next of kin to pass the vaults down to.

To carry out the second plan, he had to enlist helpers to try to control the boy and restrict his growth. He knew that the Weasley family were loyal to him, especially the matriarch of the clan. He had informed her of some of his plans regarding the Potter heir, and she readily agreed. When Ginerva Weasley was born, she was included in the plans, and when she was old enough to be told, became a willing participant. Ronald Weasley, he approached at the end of his first year before letting him on the plan, which, being the jealous child he was, readily agreed to it. His only regret was that the Granger girl swore she wanted no part in his plan.

As the old man pondered over his plans regarding the year (one that had already been screwed by Harry regaining memories of his past life, but Dumbles doesn't know that!), Fawkes just shook his head, trilling out a sad note. The phoenix then broke the already worn thin familiar bond before flying out of the room to find one who had a heart of fire, whose ideals were not clouded by greed and a need for power. The old man would only notice two days later, and would end up destroying his entire office in rage, completely forgetting about a trial that was supposed to take place.

* * *

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Sirius, Remus and Harry had ended up holing themselves up in the hippogriff's room for the entire day unless someone called the two adults down or when Molly Weasley called the three down for a meal. No one dared to approach. Well, no one except Hermione Granger that is.

Of course the two youngest Weasley children kept trying to dissuade her from seeing Harry throughout the day. They almost succeeded, until the twins informed her that despite Harry being so prickly about them not communicating with him, he was at least willing to try and forgive Hermione, who at least gave a somewhat reasonable explanation as to why they felt it was necessary (This though, made her wonder just how close Harry was to the twins.).

She knew that Harry would be avoiding them the whole day, so she spent it researching more on how trials in the Wizarding World were conducted, while being pestered by both Ron and Ginny. By the end of the day, Hermione was surprised by the information she had, and internally, she was fuming mad. Gathering up the few books she got from the Black Library, she snuck a look around. Noticing the sounds of Ron and Ginny complaining about cleaning, she made her way towards Buckbeak's room.

Giving the door a knock, Hermione waited as she heard the sound of someone scrambling to stand before the door opened. Harry, seeing that it was Hermione at the door, scowled before asking, "What do you want?"

Hermione just shoved the books she gathered into his hands, before saying, "I know I can't really apologise for the lack of information earlier during summer, so I'll make it up to you now."

Seeing the scowl on Harry's face recede to one of confusion, Hermione explained herself, "These books contain most of the laws regarding the Wizarding World, especially those regarding the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. They were all I could find on such short notice. I already had a look at the books though, and there are a few exceptions to the rule. I'll give you one advice for the trial though, request for Veritaserum. It'll make things much easier."

"Why?"

"Hm? Why what?" Hermione tilted her head wondering what he was asking about.

"Why help me with this?" Harry just looked at her utterly bewildered, green eyes wide and questioning. So some of her friend was still under that cold façade of his.

Hermione just sighed before explaining her actions, "You were hiding something when you came downstairs for dinner yesterday. It was obvious with the way Sirius, Remus and the twins seemed to act like things were normal." At his angered look, she hastily defended herself, "I'm not going to pry!" Another confused look. "I promised myself that I would find out what you were hiding through my own means, without pestering you for answers. I would tell you when I had an answer, and I hope you would trust me not to reveal it to others. This is my means of rebuilding our trust as friends between each other."

Harry stared at her in shock, and Hermione gave him a smile before retreating back to the library.

* * *

_12 Grimmauld Place, Buckbeak's Room_

Riku was still in shock when he turned around to face Sirius and Remus. Wondering what could have done that Sirius poked at the silver haired Keyblade Master and asked, "Harry? What happened?"

Jolting out of his shock, Riku placed the books given by Hermione down in front of the three of them. Sirius took one look at the books and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! These books are from the Black Library! I didn't even give Hermione permission to go in there!"

Hearing this, Riku just chuckled, "Guess that shows just how desperate she is to regain my trust in her, huh."

At that statement, Remus just looked at Riku curiously. Seeing the look Remus was giving him, Riku relayed the conversation he had with Hermione to the two adults while Sirius looked through the books that Hermione gave Riku to read. Riku, once he finished explaining, turned to Sirius and asked, "So? Have there been any changes to the law since these books were published?"

Sirius started laughing, causing Remus to glare at him for not taking things seriously and bring out a struggle bat from who knows where. Seeing this, Sirius stopped laughing, gulped, and tried to appease Remus, "Umm… Cloud? I'll take things seriously okay? Please don't hurt me and put the bat down?"

Remus just slowly put the bat away as he grumbled out, "Stupid Puppy."

Riku just faced-palmed at his godfather's childishness before asking him again. This time, Sirius gave a straight answer, "The books themselves are valid. What I'm more worried about is what the Ministry might pull just to get you a guilty sentence."

Remus just looked at Sirius before asking, "Zack, what are you implying?"

Sirius sighed and explained, "You both know I never got a trial before I was sent to Azkaban right?" The other two nodded, before Sirius continued on. "Crouch immediately though of me as guilty back then due to misinformation and my own mental breakdown. Similarly, Harry has been recently regarded as an insane, attention seeking brat."

Remus, at hearing the description, snorted, "Sounds like Genesis."

Riku looked at him inquiringly. Remus just gave him a look telling the boy he'd explain later. Sirius ignored the obvious interruption and continued with his explanation, "Taking this into account, it would be safe to assume that the Minister would most likely try and prevent Harry from giving any explanation to his course of actions that resulted in him breaking the law, immediately labelling him guilty."

Riku, understanding the situation, then asked, "So if I request to submit my memories to a pensive and take the Veritaserum just before the trial starts, we can pretty much prevent them from doing so, right?"

Remus nodded before adding on to Sirius' explanation, "Your cousin and his family already know about magic, which means that they are exempt from the law as they had been informed prior to you attending Hogwarts. If you add this to your testimony, plus state the reason for your actions as defence against a pair of dementors while on the Veritaserum, it would confirm your statement as true, therefore making their accusations void."

Riku then closed his eyes before making a request, "Remus, Sirius? Can you help me think up some possible scenarios that would occur during or before the trial? Also, Sirius? Is there anything else in those books we need? Because, I wish to be prepared as much as possible so as to throw any accusations the Ministry make at me back into their face."

At that last statement, Riku had a dark smirk reminiscent of Riku's Ansem possessed self on his face. To Remus and Zack, they looked on in horror as the similarities Riku had to Sephiroth continued to pile up, this one being the former General's vicious streak.

* * *

~Time Skip~

_Ministry of Magic, Court Room 10_

Riku scowled as Arthur Weasley dragged him in his hurry to get him to the hearing on time. It was a good thing he had asked his godfather and honorary uncle to drill him on situations like this.

"Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."

Stopping outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock, Mr Weasley slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."

Riku looked at the man wondering if he would be alright on his own. Shaking his head and deciding not to waste anymore time, he made his way into the courtroom. Looking around, despite the darkness, he could easily see on the highest benches, many people speaking in low voices. There were about fifty of them, all, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest.

As soon as he stepped in, the voices stopped.

"You're late."

"Sorry," muttered Riku. "Not my fault or fault of yours I never received the notice until just now."

"At least you admit it," The voice said. "Take your seat."

Riku twitched when he saw the chair in question and groaned loudly, realising he was in the same room the Lestrange were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Well, come on! We don't have time for this dilly-dallying!" The voice growled lowly, getting annoyed at Riku's hesitance to sit on the chair.

Riku reluctantly sat down as the people on the top bench looked down at him curiously.

Cornelius Fudge sat at the forefront of them all. On his left sat a broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair, wearing a monocle.

Riku internally commented, _'Is she trying to look intimidating? So not working.'_

On Fudge's right was another witch, who made Riku want to gag loudly, since she was dressed entirely in pink, and looked like a human toad.

"Very well," Fudge declared, ignoring the strange faces Riku was making. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.

Utter silence.

Fudge turned his head towards the end of the front bench, frowning. "Mr Weasley?"

Riku snapped his head in the direction of said person and caught the eyes of one Percy Weasley, whose eyes had widened in recognition before-

"Damn it all to Kingdom Hearts! Why the hell are you here?!" Percy slammed his hands on the bench as he stood up, pointing accusingly at Riku.

Riku's only coherent thought was this: _'Huh?!'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I thank my readers for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. Hopefully it turned out okay and my characterisation of a manipulative Dumbles wasn't too bad. I had 'Mione confront** **Harry about discovering his secret through research alone and not pry him for answers like she and Ron normally do. Most of you probably have an idea who Percy is by now as well. But let me say this, things would not go the same way it had during the original book! **

**Next chapter will be an In the Background. So, don't expect plot progress! But it MAY take some time…**

**Also, thanks for everyone's opinions regarding whether to split the story in two or not! It will stay as one whole piece of fanfiction! I have to tell you though, this fic will end during the 6****th**** book. Thus, it's going to be non Deathly Hallows compliant! **

**Anyways READ AND REVIEW!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

***NOTE: Remus pulling a bat or blunt object out of nowhere to smack Sirius for glomping him or doing something silly will become a running gag!***


End file.
